Kimber Clan
This page is about the Clan formed by the Kimber family. Do not be confused by the Kimber Family themselves, who have their own history predating their clan. Origins To be written... Beliefs 'Pure Human' Blood The Kimber Clan was very strongly against Oni, Oscuri or any other demon species. Their ultimate goal was to eradicate all demons from the Male Only Leadership While the Shukaku and Mirazha Clans believed in female leadership, the Kimbers did not, only ever being ruled by a male. There have been conflicts within the clan on this particular issue. Kayleigh Kimber notably desired the spot of leader. Despite being the eldest of the Kimber family, she was never eligible due to being female. Traits * Light Magic '-' '''Some members of the Kimber Clan, as well as the Kimber family themselves studied and harnessed Light Magic, believing it to be a valuable weapon against the Moissons or any other magic-using clan.' Ranks * '''Clan' Leader - The head of the clan. This place can only be held by one that is within the Kimber family bloodline. They have almost total control over the clan, although there are some powers that either their advisor hold or that simply nobody can change. If the spouse of the clan leader is deemed qualified to, they can lead alongside the current leader, however this is at the decision of the clan leader and advisor. * Advisor '''- The one person who has the powers over the clan that the leader does not. As their title may suggest, their job is to advise the clan leader and the rest of the clan. They help the leader make decisions by offering them advice. The advisor is also responsible for legal decisions within the clan alongside the leader. * '''Heir - The next potential clan leader. Typically heirs are the offspring of the clan leader/s, however if the leader does not have their own children, an heir can be a nephew/niece of the leader. If there are no children within the Kimber bloodline, the heir can be another relative of the leader, one that is usually younger than them. * General - Hand picked by the clan's leader and advisor, there are at least 4 generals. Each one is in charge of the different military sections of the clan (i.e. the assassins, foot soldiers, scouts, royal guard). They are also responsible for the training of their allocated sections. Usually there will be 2 - 3 generals per rank. * Assassin - Deemed the most stealthy and agile of the clan, assassins are incredibly dangerous. They are considered the most respected military force of the clan, as well as forming the large majority of the clan. This of course depended on the clan leader of the time and what they believed the clan needed in terms of ranks. * Sorcerer '- Can be considered a branch off the assassin rank, although they specialise in light magic, which few other members learn. The rank was only deemed official by order of the clan leader of the time, as some approved of the use of magic, while others did not. * '''Foot Soldier '- The typical Moisson Clan member. All are trained in the use of weaponry and martial arts. * '''Scout - The 'spies' or long ranged soldiers of the clan. Often scouts will ride horses. * Royal Guard '''- Special soldiers dedicated to protecting the clan and it's leader. * '''Nurse - Highly trained specialists in medicine and certain areas in light magic. As their title would suggest, they do not fight, but rather heal and rehabilitate the injured or ill within the clan. * 'Servant '- The lowest ranking in the clan. Often they are trained in self defence, may a life threatening situation arise. Roles can include as maids/butlers, blacksmiths, shop owners, etc. Leaders/Heirs Known Clan Leaders * Peter W. Kimber (presumably deceased) Category:Kimber Family Category:Kimber Clan Category:Clans